Sylvi Swann
Sylvi Swann is the third child of the late Stannis Swann. Her cousin, Orys Swann is the Lord of Stonehelm. Appearance Sylvi features gently curling, chestnut brown hair atop a heart-shaped face, with a vibrant complexion, and bright amber eyes, She stands about 5'2" with a lithe, energetic build. History Sylvi was born in the year 348, the third child of Stannis Swann, second son of the late Lord Clifford Swann. Two years into her life, her parents tragically perished in a voyage across the Narrow Sea. Early on, her much older brothers, Robert and Harold, were squired to knights in other holdfasts, so Sylvi spent most of her childhood playing with her cousin Olyvar. A child full of energy, she had no problem keeping up with her cousin in all physical endeavors; archery in particular being her favorite. The inherent Marcher Lord bowmanship ran strong through her blood, as she easily bested her childhood peers. Shortly after Olyvar’s betrothal to Mya Estermont, he was sent as a ward to Greenstone, depriving Sylvi of her favorite playmate. Seeking other ways to pass the time, she displayed a strong interest in her older cousin Orys’ fledging shipping business. Exhibiting a remarkable aptitude for the trade, she slowly earned her cousin’s trust, allowing Orys to foist greater responsibilities onto Sylvi as she matured into a young woman. Grateful for the opportunity to do more than just sing, embroider, and dream of marriage like her other female cousins; Sylvi strived to bring the greatest success possible to their business…whatever the cost. Sylvi found a casual drop of a vicious rumor or a few well-forged contracts easily quadrupled their profits, earning herself a high standing in Orys’ shipping business. When the Lord of Stonehelm, Lyonel Swann passed, Orys suddenly found himself inundated with the duties as the new Lord, forcing him to leave control of his trade to Sylvi. For five years, she maintained its success, issuing orders in her cousin’s name, while constantly turning down marriage proposals. When the invitation came for the Grand Tournament at King’s Landing, Sylvi stayed behind at Stonehelm. However, after hearing of the turmoil in the capitol, and with no word from Lord Orys and the rest of her cousins, she began to worry about their well-being. The moment the "nobody enters/nobody leaves" restriction was lifted off King’s Landing, she set sail to discover the whereabouts of her family. Important Events 348: Sylvi is born. 350: Sylvi’s parents perish in a shipwreck. 359: Sylvi begins to learn the shipping trade from her cousin Orys. 365: Orys is named the new Lord; Sylvi takes over the shipping trade. 370: Sylvi sails to King’s Landing to track down her family. Family Clifford Swann, Grandfather, Dead * Stannis Swann, Father, Dead * Alyssa Mertyns, Mother, Dead ** Robert Swann, Brother, Alive ** Joelle Mormont, Robert's Wife, Alive *** Renly Swann, Alive *** Joy Swann, Renly's Wife (and cousin), Alive **** Loras Swann, Alive ** Harrold Swann, Brother, Alive ** Myrcella Storm, Harrold's Wife, Alive *** Joy Swann, Alive * Lyonel Swann, Uncle, Dead ** Jeyne Buckler, Aunt, Alive ** Orys Swann, Cousin, Alive ** Cyrenna Tarth, Ory's Wife, Alive *** Clifford Swann, Alive *** Lyonel Swann, Alive *** Cersei Swann, Alive ** Byron Swann, Cousin, Alive ** Brienne Selmy, Byron's Wife, Alive *** Edric Storm, Byron's Bastard, Alive ** Alerie Swann, Cousin, Alive ** Addam Frey, Alerie's Husband, Alive ** Olyvar Swann, Cousin, Alive ** Mya Estermont, Olyvar's Wife, Alive *** Edric Swann, Alive ** Beric Swann, Cousin, Alive ** Cerenna Swann, Beric's Wife, Alive * Olenna Swann, Aunt, Alive * Loras Baratheon, Uncle, Dead * Emmon Swann, Uncle, Alive Household Members Ser Godric Grandison, Castellan of Stonehelm. * Gift (Agent) Ser Sebastion Storm, Captain of Sylvi’s Escort. * Gift (Towering) Bethany Buckler, Handmaiden. * Gift (Beauty) Ser Arthur Wagstaff, Master-at-Arms of Stonehelm * Gift (Martially Adept) Category:Westerosi Category:Stormlander Category:House Swann